loomingevilfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 7 Recap:
Session 7: Pink Dragons, Magic Shells and Fine new clothes 15xp awarded (110xp Total) '''' Goldie meditates over a small flame and asks it if she and her companions would be forgiven their sins if they participated in the cleansing rituals being held within the city. The flame answered yes. At the church attached to the priest domicile, Goldie was staying at they participated in the ritual. * *Goldie asked for forgiveness for the crimes committed since their adventure began (such as killing the thugs sent to attack them). She was forgiven and given a fiery vision in the flame of the face of an attractive middle-aged noblewoman. * *Arik admitted to taking joy in the Destruction of ‘The Broken Beakon’, and had to give penance (work in their kitchens) to earn forgiveness. He also had a vision of a cat with a tail on fire moving in a weaving line. * *Gar asked for forgiveness for some of her crimes but leaves out any details about her dire sword. She is forgiven, but only after making a sizable donation (50s) to the church. Dandy does not participate with the others. Instead, she travels to a more run-down part of the city and finds a busy church with a less-enthusiastic priestly facilitator. She disguises herself as ‘Ploppy Gaphershifter’ and asks forgiveness for a string of made-up sins. She is ‘forgiven’ for the crimes but uses fireworks to do a disappearing act and make it seem like there was another miracle. No longer able to sleep at the common room of the ‘Leather Bottle’ they find a new inn at the far edge of the ‘red light district’ of the city. An inn called ‘Dragon’s Breath’ - which is locally known as ‘The Pink Dragon’ due to the faded red hue on its sign. They hire the top floor penthouse (at a very cheap rate). They meet with the Elven Tailor the Earl sent them to, Tyawin. He and his team take specific requests and promise the tailor-made suits will be finished in time for the Gala. Arik flashes the name of a Lord who owes him a favour (Duke Reginald Bermington) to also obtain high-quality jewels to match the outfit. Leaving the Tailor they realise they are being tailed. After watching the Tail they decide he’s not a threat and invite them to meet them at a local cafe (via Dandy’s sleight-of-hand message). The young commoner identifies himself as ‘Darem’ and askes them to carry a small object to Tafney at the Gala. After questioning him they become fairly sure his intentions are not hostile or deceptive and take the small magical conch shell, promising to deliver it. Goldie returns to the Pink Dragon with the shell and searches for signs of a magical booby-trap, finding no clear evidence one way the other she is, however, able to listen to the message inside and determine that the message is that of a lover, asking his love to meet him for a secret rendezvous. Dandy and Gar tour the city, enjoying some of the sweet treats available around the city (day 3 being a free public feast). They encounter a small flame, which turns out to be a locator spell Giada has used to find them. She tells them that she needs them to talk to someone at the Gala, the Justicar Benifold. He is blocking her warning regarding the prophecy from being taken seriously by the church inner council. She tells them He is still unsure the prophecy is valid/relevant and won't risk his political career sticking his neck out on the issue. She asks them to convince him (definitely non-violently she has to clarify for Dandy) of the importance and urgency of the prophecy, so that he will speak to the inner circle and convince them. As the night approaches they arrive at the Tailors and get their new outfits. The new clothes fit well and look great, matching each person’s style while being appropriate to the grandeur of the occasion.